Hands All Over
by pleasedontstoptherainxx
Summary: Brennan and Booth slept together on their first case after sharing their heated kiss outside of the pool hall. But, despite their high expectations, things didn't work out as well as they had planned.


**A/N: I know some of you are probably thinking: "this girl is seriously starting another multi-chapter story when she still has like, three unfinished ones?", but, this one is only going to be three chapters. No more, no less. xD I already have it all planned out. **

**Anywho, I was going to work on Going the Distance, but I got a review that rattled me a bit, so I decided to work on this one instead (I needed an angst-break anyway). I'd been kicking this idea around for a while now, but wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it. I figured it all out though, once I took a good listen to this song, so here goes nothing. It's very AU...just warning you because some of you don't like that.**

**As some of you may have already figured out, I'm a _huge_ Maroon 5 fan, so this one is based off of their song 'Hands All Over'. ****The song is great (and so is the whole album) so I highly recommend checking it out.**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Bones, nor do I own the song 'Hands All Over' or any of it's lyrics. This is strictly for entertainment purposes. =]_

Chapter One:

Realization

* * *

><p>"<em>Gave her a place to stay,<br>and she got up and ran away.  
>Well now I've had enough.<br>Her pretty little face has torn me up._"

"Hands All Over" - Maroon 5

* * *

><p>Seeley Booth was completely humiliated. He couldn't think of what he was supposed to say at a time like this, with this beautiful anthropologist laying next to him, her chest heaving with heavy breaths. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could imagine the expression she was wearing clearly, and could predict what she was feeling. Probably the same way he was feeling. Annoyed, disappointed, and unsatisfied, although, he was feeling a bit embarrassed as well. When he could finally bring himself to look at her, his suspicions were confirmed.<p>

"I'm...not really sure what to say," he barely got out his words, his whole body erupting into an embarrassed blush.

"Neither am I," Brennan said, and he could tell by the tone in her voice that she was just trying to forget that any of that happened at all.

"I know you probably won't believe me when I tell you this," he started, turning over onto his side to look at her, "but it's usually better."

"Maybe with your other partners. It's usually better with me as well," she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, "apparently we are not as physically compatible as I thought we would be."

"Ugh, Bones," he groaned, turning over onto his back and throwing his arm over his eyes, "please, _please_ don't say it like that."

"What did I say?" Brennan asked, "I was just stating a fact. Some people are compatible physically and some aren't. We, obviously, aren't," she only paused for a second before speaking again, "and don't call me Bones."

After Booth had 'fired' her, for lack of a better word, the first thing that came to her mind was how now they would get to have sex. She had to wonder if her expectations were too high, and that's why it was horrible, or if it was just that bad. She settled on the latter.

They were both on completely different pages since they walked through the door of his apartment. She wanted to move faster, he wanted to move slower. She wanted it to be rough and frantic, he wanted it to be comfortable and calm. Needless to say, things didn't work out the way they were imagining.

It all started when they first walked through the door of his apartment, and their lips met for the second time. Brennan knew that she should have expected inadequate sex when even their kisses were failing to heat things up the way they did outside of the pool hall. He was using too much tongue for her, she was biting his bottom lip too hard, and she should have known that it was going to end up like this.

"You know, this isn't entirely my fault," he reminded her.

"Well I tried to guide you a few times and you didn't listen," Brennan said, basically saying, without actually saying the words, that it was, in fact, his fault.

"Pushing on my shoulder and saying 'Booth, I don't want your tongue down my throat' is not direction, Bones," he told her, "and how many times did I ask you to stop biting my lip?"

"Most men like that," she said defensively.

"Well I figured you would grasp that I didn't when I told you that it hurt," he sat up a little, making sure he was still covered by the sheets, "I don't know what kind of freak shows you usually sleep with, but I really don't enjoy my partners drawing blood."

"So now I'm a freak because I'm different in bed than you are?"

"I never said you were a freak, I said the guys you sleep with are!" He exclaimed, growing increasingly more annoyed the more they spoke, "Why do you always have to do that? Why do you turn things around to make it look like I'm some sort of terrible person?"

"Well if I'm able to twist it in that way, then maybe there was some undertone that you didn't mean to let slip out," she murmured, pulling the covers higher up over her chest, "I can tell you, Booth, this is a first. I usually don't argue with men after coitus."

"And now you have to go ahead and call it 'coitus'," he groaned, looking to the ceiling, "as if this wasn't bad enough already."

They were both quiet for a minute, avoiding eye contact with one another, until Brennan finally spoke, her voice sounding unsure.

"I know it would usually be proper etiquette to stay the night," she told him, even though her eyes remained on the wall in front of her, "but this is anything but 'usual'...so..."

"No, no, you have no way of getting home," he assured her, turning his head to look at her, even though she wasn't looking back, "stay."

"Okay," she agreed, with a small nod, "but...I'm going to get dressed."

Normally she wouldn't, incase she and her partner decided they wanted to go again at any point, but she was confident that, that was never going to happen, and nor did she want it to. She was comfortable saying that if she never slept with Seeley Booth again, she would be more than okay with it.

"Yeah, me too," he ducked under the blanket to retrieve his boxers, which had never made their way off the bed, and pulled them back over his hips before getting out of bed and tossing her clothes, which were scattered around the floor, to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you," he told her, as she dressed herself under the covers, not feeling entirely comfortable exposing herself to him after that disaster, and he pulled on a simple t-shirt and sweat pants, "I shouldn't have said the guys you've slept with are freaks."

"I really don't care if you insult the men I've slept with, Booth," she told him, popping her head back out from under the covers once she was dressed again, "as long as you're not trying to insult me, I won't hold it against you or anything."

"Oh," he chuckled, a little surprised by her answer, as he joined her on the other side of the bed, making sure that they both had their personal space, "alright then."

They didn't bother exchanging goodnights, or anything of that sort, as they both closed their eyes and tried to fall asleep. Brennan wasn't sure if she was feeling uncomfortable because she wasn't in her own bed, or if she was feeling uncomfortable because she was sleeping next to this man, but what she did know was that she was finding it hard to relax. Booth was also shifting a lot, trying to get comfortable while making sure that he didn't touch any part of her in the process. Neither of them were sure how much time had passed when he finally spoke, but, to both of them, it felt like an eternity.

"Well this is a little awkward isn't it?" He voiced his thoughts.

"A little?" Brennan asked, a bitter twinge to her voice, "Maybe I should just go sleep on the couch."

"Aw, you don't have to do th-"

Before he could complete his thought she was gathering a few of the pillows from her side of the bed, shrugging the covers off of her shoulders, and standing up.

"Booth," she said his name calmly, "I really just think it would be the best option right now."

He thought she wanted a response, but by the time he opened his mouth to speak, she was gone, closing the bedroom door behind her. Booth turned over onto his back, looking at the ceiling, the realization that maybe she was right, and they just weren't compatible, creeping back into his thoughts. They were opposites, and even though some people swore that opposites attracted, he was having a hard time believing that, because Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan were very clearly incompatible. And he was having a very hard time believing that would ever change.


End file.
